


Starlight

by afewreelthoughts



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afewreelthoughts/pseuds/afewreelthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the prompt: "Edward Courtenay - an abandoned or empty place" on tumblr</p></blockquote>





	Starlight

Edward came to the church to think. It stood in the ruined French village his unit had taken a week ago, and it was almost always empty. One could look up through the burned-out husk of stone and into the heavens above. Edward thought this was the building’s proper form, not a ruin at all.

That night he lay down on the filthy stone floor and watched the sky darken. He forgot how long he’d been there when he heard a familiar voice yell “Courtenay?”

Major Daniel Chesterton had been left half-deaf from a land mine and he shouted all the time. His voice echoed on the church’s walls.

“Yes, Major?” Edward called back. His voice echoed, too.

“What are you doing here, Courtenay?”

“I’m watching the stars come out.”

Major Chesterton’s boots ground into the dirt on the church floor. The sound was appalling, and he walked slowly until he came to a stop next to Edward’s head. “I almost reported you missing.”

Edward knew he should stand in the presence of a superior officer, but this church was his place. “You shouldn’t have, sir. I come here all the time. Everyone knows that,” he said calmly.

Chesterton rested his hands on his hips.

“Am I needed, sir?” Edward propped himself up on his elbows.

Chesterton stayed still for another moment, an ominous shadow in the gathering gloom, before sitting down next to Edward, grunting with the effort. “This is an eerie place late at night,” he said.

“I like it,” Edward said. The shadows were gathering in the corners of the church, creeping slowly towards them. There was no moon out, and the stars glinted like diamonds. In a short while, all he could see of his hand in front of his face was its silhouette against the sky.

“It’s getting late,” Major Chesterton said. “We can’t stay here any longer, or they’ll think I’ve disappeared with you.”

“Alright,” Edward said. He stood and dusted himself off. “Back to the barracks.” He wanted to fall asleep beneath the stars, just that once. Perhaps if he had not answered Chesterton in the first place he could have stayed. But better not to think about that. He took once last look at the stars before following the major out of the church.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: "Edward Courtenay - an abandoned or empty place" on tumblr


End file.
